


Stranger's Secrets

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, One Shot, what if series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: A message board challenge based on the what if web series, drabbles labeled with characters.





	Stranger's Secrets

**Scenario 1: Elevator – Kristina (GH)/James (OLTL)**  
  
His grin caused her to bow her head, trying to ignore what she had noticed the moment he appeared - he was gorgeous.  
  
Smoothing her skirt, she hoped she looked appropriate sitting across from him. She hadn’t managed two words during their time together –  _so embarrassing._  
  
“Scholarship interview?”   
  
Kristina smiled, small nod.  
  
“Me too.” Clearly bored, relief struck him at the sudden jolt of elevator movement. Standing to his feet, he extended his hand to her, “You’re going to need a lot of luck, if you’re always this quiet.”  
  
Kristina accepted his help to her feet, too shy to retaliate.   
  
  
 **Scenario 2: Airplane – Johnny (GH)/Amanda(AMC)**  
  
A heavy breath appeared beside him, causing his eyes to pop open and check his neighbor.   
  
Her ebony eyes glanced impatiently towards her watch once more, “Can’t we get going already?”  
  
Johnny adjusted in his plush seat, a flirtatious grin appearing when their eyes met, “What’s your rush?”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I rush?” She smiled brightly, leaning slightly towards him, “A perfect baby boy and his handsome father are waiting for me at home.” Cupping her chin, she flashed her sizable ring, “Did I mention he was a doctor?”  
  
Normally, it may deter him – but the brunette was impossible to ignore.  
  
  
 **Scenario 3: Train - Ethan (GH)/Langston(OLTL)**  
  
Langston’s eyes had been glued elsewhere until he fell into the seat beside her, both of them nearly knocked over. Brushing hair out of her face, her eyes darted to the man beside her, “What the hell is your problem?”  
  
Clutching a bag to his chest, he offered a nervous grin, “Nothing, nothing, why would you think something was wrong?”   
  
“Because you practically knocked me over, and I’m sitting down.”  
  
Nodding slowly, he peeked cautiously out the window and leaned over to whisper, “I got a little situation.”  
  
Trapped in his bottomless brown eyes, Langston released a heavy sigh, “Great.”  
  
  
 **Scenario 4: Bus – Brook Lynn (GH)/Frankie (AMC)**  
  
“Here.”  
  
Brook wanted to refuse the Kleenex offered; however, she reconsidered upon seeing him.  
  
Beautiful chocolate skin accompanied deep brown eyes and full lips putting forth a sympathetic smile.  
  
She accepted the tissue, pushing her dark locks aside, “Thanks. Wouldn’t expect a nice, normal person on the bus at an hour like this.”  
  
Hanging his head in a mixture of emotions, Brook followed his eyes to his palm – where a wedding band rested.  
  
“I betrayed my best friend to get out of debt.”  
  
“My wife left me for her career.”  
  
“Well, we’re just two peas in a pod, ain’t we?”  
  
  
 **Scenario 5: Hostage situation – Lucky (GH)/Natalie (OLTL)**  
  
“Can anybody hear me?!”  
  
Natalie’s chained ankles prevented her from escape; tears flooded her eyes as the new voice disappeared.  
  
Answered prayers came seconds later when he burst through the door, his ocean blues met hers and took in her state – kidnapped and pregnant.   
  
Kneeling in front of her, he placed his large hands to her sunken cheeks, “We’re gonna get you out of here, okay?”  
  
She grabbed his hand once he attempted to leave; her chapped lips managed a whisper, “Don’t leave.”   
  
Calling for back up, he settled beside her and allowed Natalie to collapse against her new hero.  
  
  
 **Scenario 6: Panic room – Dante (GH)/Natalia (AMC)**  
  
Dante’s gun was aimed at her the moment she pulled him into the room; her hands immediately in surrender as her head gestured towards the TV monitors lining the wall beside them.  
  
While she still looked like the woman who had been buzzing around the enemy earlier, something about her demeanor had shifted – evident especially in the gun tucked into her waistband.  
  
Dante double checked the door, securing their safety from the pissed off individuals wondering the compound, then returned his attention to her, “Explain,  _ **quickly**_.”  
  
“I’m Detective Natalia Fowler, this is my case, and you’re about to ruin everything.”  
  
  
 **Scenario 7: Deserted island after plane crash – Maxie/Cristian (OLTL)**  
  
Removing his t-shirt, Cristian wiped his brow and tossed it aside.  
  
“That’s it!” The petite blond growled, waiting for his exasperated brown eyes to meet her crystal gaze, “What? Are your abs painted on!?”  
  
He continued to work on the plane, unsure if his attempts would fix the radio’s problem, “Look, I got a fiancé and honeymoon waiting for me. I’m not going to let your bitching stop my work.”  
  
“Of course, the hot ones are always an asshole or taken. In your case, it’s both.”   
  
After a sarcastic smile exchange, Maxie rolled her eyes and stomped away from him.  
  
  
 **Scenario 8: Burning building (fire has them trapped) – Claudia/JR(AMC)**  
  
Mentally, they knew the club’s fire could have been set for either one of them.   
  
He had left his family – yet he took their funds along with his son upon skipping town.   
  
She was dead – killed by her stepson.  
  
One party, full of their enemies, had left them sitting in a room – both drowning in personal regrets.  
  
“Johnny can’t think I’m dead.” Claudia surveyed the room, the smoke seeping in, “Not again.”  
  
“We might have something in common after all.” JR used his coat to block the opening beneath the door, “I refuse to leave my son without a father.”  
  
  
 **Scenario 9: Blizzard keeps them trapped in a business – Matt/Marissa(AMC)**  
  
Her dark brown hair and eyes stood in great contrast to the baby blue threads she had wrapped herself up in, ready to hit the slopes outside.   
  
Her sweet appearance was a welcome response to the stick of dynamite he spent months on, chasing after chaos rather than running away from it.  
  
Armed with two cups of hot chocolate, he made his approach.   
  
When she looked up at him, her angelic appearance nearly knocked him over – until she opened her mouth, “I just finalized my divorce, and I really miss my son.”  
  
Funny how Matt always found women in transition.  
  
  
 **Scenario 10: Jail cell – Carly/Kendall (AMC)**  
  
Footsteps approached, prompting her to stand in her cell - watching a blond being shoved into the cell beside her.  
  
“I get a phone call!” She screamed after the guard, trying to rattle the cell, mummering, “Jason’s gonna kill me.”  
  
“My husband’s going to kill me too.”  
  
The blond’s slightly agape jaw and icy blue gaze focused at her neighbor, “He’s not my husband.”  
  
“….so what’d you do?”  
  
“I pissed off a backstabbing cop. You?”  
  
“They think I killed somebody…again.”  
  
Intrigued, the blond extended a hand between the bars, “Carly Spencer.”  
  
She took her hand with a smile, “Kendall Hart.”


End file.
